United States
The United States is a ★★★ power, the leader of NATO and a principal member of the Allied Powers and the United Nations. Scenario: The United States is a playable nation during the Second World War (Allies), and is also one of the main enemies during the Second World War (Axis). Conquest: 1939 : As the United States, you have the option of playing three main styles (or variants of them); providing economic support for your allies, achieving naval domination in the Pacific and/or the Atlantic, or focusing on getting land units up to Britain/Africa and playing aggressively. At the beginning of the game, the United states has two initial threats: the Japanese Fleet in the Pacific, and the four German subs (led by Donitz) just south of Britain, which usually come after your Atlantic fleet. The Japanese threat is more severe, for if they manage to wipe out your naval forces and coastal defenses, the AI will send landing craft to your shore. Keeping the west coast and islands secure will be an ongoing task until your allies overwhelm the Japanese land forces in Asia. Generally, creating a few destroyers at the New York port in the first few turns should be enough to wipe out the German subs, where you can then send your fleet to Africa and the Mediterranean or Britain to bombard the Axis' naval forces. If you choose to invade Japan, a good starting point is Sapparro, due to its proximity to your Alaskan forces and its two naval ports. If you can get one or both of the ports, while keeping Midway, the Japanese fleet is almost certainly doomed. 1943 : At this stage of the war, Germany has overextended itself into Soviet territory, and is ready to be flanked and crushed. However, with the A.I. curve for your teammates, there is a chance that they will mess up. Keeping a small but steady stream of economic support to your allies in Europe will be key for the early part of the war. By now, there are only four major fronts; The British/French-led African front, the Chinese front, Southeast Asia, and the Eastern front. Use of the Pacific fleet will be limited to island defense and small skirmishes as you wait for Japan to exhaust itself. As for Germany, sending targeted and planned attacks against its western shores will divert economic funding away from the Soviets, giving them more breathing room. Use of guerrilla tactics (landing a unit and sending it inland to attack defenseless cities) will be devastating to the German advance into Russia. America is not suited for any decisive battles, so limit yourself to light attacks in multiple locations to take the heat away from your allies. Beware, If the Germans capture two of the three big Russian cities (Stalingrad, Moscow, and Leningrad), it's pretty much over. 1950 : So the nukes have been dropped. The Cold War has turned hot. Here we see two alliances, with some of your old allies going over to the Reds. Your main three threats are, in order of biggest to least; the USSR, China, and Egypt. The USSR will mostly focus on Europe, Egypt on Africa, and China on Japan and the Pacific. The United States is suited to deal with two of those; Egypt and China. From your colony in the Philippines, you can build a sizable fleet to prevent the Chinese from taking Japan. Also, if you're feeling confident, use the Philippines to reinforce the British/French positions against Thailand. Use African territories to destroy the small Soviet forces and then march into Egypt. Damascus makes an excellent forward base against Stalingrad... Once the Pacific and Africa are secure, your main problems will be named China and the USSR. There are two main ways to go about finishing the endgame. The first stems from the fact that China will be constantly throwing nukes at Japan, so they are the more pressing threat. Use the time you are spending conquering Egypt to build up an invasion force in the Philippines. Make sure it is led by a general, as first landing will receive massive damage from artillery and missile strikes. You will have to throw all your forces against a single city (two great candidates are Shanghai and Hong Kong). Once you have taken it, the real work begins. The USSR's A.I. is only triggered in the east by the capture of a home city. This means once you have landed, the USSR will send whatever they have in the east steamrolling at your freshly established position. You will have about five turns before the Soviet army units get there. In those five turns, you should have two objectives: 1) Capture another city 2) Build factory's and get Heavy Tanks rolling out. If you can hold your ground for about ten turns, resistance will begin to weaken, and China will be yours. The second is to abandon all pretense of planning or caution and to rush full force out of Africa and into Stalingrad. Capture of this city awards you a position to cut through the heart of the USSR and devastate their economy. This is less time consuming compared to invading through China, but it has a much higher chance of failure if you don't know how to effectively use generals. This is because of the Black and Caspian Seas forming a bottleneck that the Soviets can easily defend. Not to mention Iraq and Iran, which have most likely conquered Turkey by now. You will have to Blitzkrieg in to punch through some of the toughest resistance in the entire game. If successful, however, and Stalingrad is taken and HELD, Than the war will reach a turning point and the USSR, followed closely by China, will fall. If the Soviet forces have mostly left the Far East to fight in Europe (or destroyed by you or your allies), another option is to send paratroopers to use guerrilla tactics against Kamchatka and surrounding cities. If the AI chooses not to defend the cities (which it might), it can be a few easy gains. These cities can allow you to attack China from the north and also press towards Moscow when the time comes. 1980 : add info Territories: The States and notable Cities of the United States are: * Alaska (Anchorage) * California (Los Angeles and San Francisco) * Florida (Miami ) * Hawaii (Hawaii Base) * Midway (NAS Midway) * New York State (New York City and Washington D.C) * the Philippines (Manila) * Texas (Houston). The USA throughout the Conquests: United States.png|United States 1939 United States (1).png|United States 1943 United States (2).png|United States 1950 United States (3).png|United States 1980 Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:United Nations